User talk:Jagre/archive 2
Build:N/Me Spiteful Haste Questions *What is going to happen after the "build wipe" will the builds link still be in the main page? how will new builds be added, or will that be impossible after that? *Is there a way to make a new tab on my user page, like say "builds" (next to user page and discussion) or anything? as far as I know, you cannot create another tab. As to the build wipe, the best way to learn more is to become proactive. I would suggest reading through the talk pages for NOB and PNB. Hopefully that will answer your question and will also get you more informed and involved with the question of policy than any simple answer I could give you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:36, 20 March 2007 (CDT) *Is there any way we could delete/move/archive the discussion page of the Jaguar Sword build? :For reasons that the discussion page is ugly as all hell and the build has changed to reflect the constructive criticism in the discussion pages (IE now has 590 health, 47 energy (has not changed) and 5 soul reaping to give some more energy management purposes). :Please, someone? If not I would just as soon move it to the stubs section just to avoid the discussion page being seen by any new people. Jagre 23:43, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Ok, here is how to archive a talk page. However, as a disclaimer, archiving/moving/deleting a talk page will not undo the fact that the build is unfavored, nothing short of three more favored than unfavored votes or a major skill change can change the fact that your build is unfavored. However, since the discussion page is kind of messed up, here is what you do. You create a new link called build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti/Archive 1. Than you paste all of the current discussion page into that link, delete what is currently on the page, and then add the archive link at the top of the discussion page. For an example of this, look at my user talk page and see how I archived old versions of it. Hope that helps. By the way, I removed your comment about Jinkas' comment on my user talk page, as you said on my poll, think of it as karma :). [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :How do I make a new link called build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti/Archive 1? ::Note: I saw that you renamed the build. Not a problem, that happens all the time. But it's usually better to do it by moving pages by using the "Move" tag at the top of the page. The difference is that by copy-and-pasting the contents (as was suggested to you above), the new article only shows one edit - while by using the "Move" button, the edit history also gets moved to the new name. Because of the wiki's licence, it's usually best to keep the edit history. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:28, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Standards Since my build was voted unfavored, should I now hold all other builds to that same standard? That they must be better than mine to get a vote of favored from me? Jagre 06:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, your build was horrible, so therefore, you should hold builds to a much much higher standard than yours. --Theonemephisto 16:22, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::that would force me to vote even more than half of the builds in "tested" as unfavored. Jagre 21:37, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes, when you vote on a melee-mancer build, you can use Jaguar Sword as kind of a standard (and unfavor that too, unless its significantly better than Jaguar). When voting on an Ele spiker, Prot Monk, Assassin Runner, Necro Minion Master or any other build, Jaguar has nothing to do with them, and should not be used as a standard. If I post my very original W/any Dolyak Signet Flag Runner build one day (which IS MUCH MORE EFFECTIVE THAN CURRENT FLAG RUNNERS, although a bit slower, but people just need to be open mindend and learn to play it properly ;) ) you should compare that to existing flag runners, and make your intelligent decision. --Deadly Lollipop 07:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) 'Sup. Hey. I know you're still learning your way around the Wiki and the like, but I can tell you from experience, you're going about it the wrong way. Typing entire sentences in caps and shouting at/insulting random other contributors not only shows you in poor light, but it gets you incredibly close to being tempblocked for being a disruption on the wiki. If you want to help improve an article or if you want help improving a build, try being friendly to the other contributors; responding nicely to them (even if they were rude etc) will make you look refined and calm, and will make them look like assholes. As it stands now, you're just fueling the fire. From one user to another... take a break from the Wiki. Usually, the first time you do this is from behind the wrong end of a block; all that does is make you sour and builds negative emotions. But, if you take yourself away and calm down (and re-think your approach to dealing with others), you will come back without any of that (and you won't have a ban on your record, like I do on mine). It took me a few tries to learn how to play nice, even while frustrated to death with people, and I implore you to start learning before you get banned. (This is in no way an official warning, as I am not an official) -Auron 04:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Aurons post may not have been an official warning, but this is. Please do not use caps, yell at others or accuse them of breaking GW:YAV, GW:NPA and other policies when they haven't, change headings and attack other in their guest books. If I see you acting like this later today or within the next few days I will ban you for a short period so you can cool off. -- (talk) 07:53, 21 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] if you want to can you sign my guest book on my talk page? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:46, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :lol think ur the first person to take a litural meaning to sign here, by signing in the brakets lol very much appericated. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:52, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::yeah LOL. How do i make it look all cool and stuff? -Jagre make what cool? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:11, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Links in a wiki Reply to ''How do I make a new link called build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti/Archive 1? :Easy just make a red link build_talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti/Archive 1 then click on it and say create page, hope that answers if not ask agian lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:55, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::thanks man! -Jagre 07:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::all you ever need to do is make a ''red-link then make that page then is made and no longer red lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:59, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::lol, how do you make a red link? this is my first ever experience with HTML :p i'ma noob :p - Jagre 08:05, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Just make a link. If the destination doesn't exist, the link is red. If the destination exists, the link is blue. Simple. See GuildWiki:Editing guide for more help. -- (talk) 08:09, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :just type This is a Red Link Lol, Not Real Hehe, its just everything you see there do [ brakets then the link you want it then 2 more ] brakets to finish it off. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 08:08, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just remember that all red links are considered to be "wanted pages", that is, the wiki software assumes that someone is requesting a real page at that location (eve if the red link is actually a mistake or an example or anything else). So the wiki lists all of them at . Because of that, you don't really want to leave a bunch of red links lying about. =) — HarshLanguage 09:28, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Hurricane Build Hey, I got a reply from Gim that says Arc Lightning could be used, and I agree very much. Arc Lightning can be a great variation to the build. Thanks for the feedback. Madcrazy2ks 12:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) User: Gem *deleted/moved major sections from my own user page without permission. *recently accused / admonished me in general of things that are questionable in truth, and is not in response to any specific said action. *threatened to ban me if I cite policy, if in her opinion it is "falsely accusing someone" of breaking it. *accused me of attacking people in their guest books, with threats to ban, when I know nothing about said action. User: Defiant Elements *has a whole section on his user page devoted to talking trash about me User: Barek *thinks I broke a policy, bans me for it, then breaks the same policy he says I did, then removes the ban ten minutes later. User: Jinkas *continuously makes accusations, reports, and threatens / admonishes, even when no policy is broken. (as in time I quoted 'google search: define: personal essay"' in regards to above *i don't really care, or give an opinion about the actions of the above users. I pose no judgement, and no threats of action against them. *rather, the above writing is meant more to point out what they are doing to me in a peaceful, observational way. Jagre 14:22, 21 March 2007 (CDT)